The Life of a Lupin
by iWrite27
Summary: What if Remus Lupin had a daughter? What if she was the same age as Harry? What if neither of them knew that their dads were best friends?  What if they became best friends? This is the story of Gabrielle Lupin and her Hogwarts adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story! I'm going to post this chapter and leave it up for 2 WEEKS. If I see some positive reactions, I will continue. BTW Gabrielle is NOT A WEREWOLF. Just thought I'd clear that up! I hope you enjoy! Please review, I enjoy ! Thanks! Oh, and JK ROWLING OWNS ALL. Anything that looks familiar belongs to her. I only own Gabrielle Lupin and my plot lines. **

CHAPTER ONE

(Outside POV)

JUNE 24, 1981, 8 PM

Remus Lupin was sitting in his modest cottage with his young daughter, Gabrielle, when he got a call that would change their lives forever. Professor Albus Dumbledore had sent him a message by patronus stating that something had gone terribly wrong at the ministry, and that his wife, Charlotte, was dying. Remus was so shocked that he could barely process what he just heard. His wife of barely a year, whom he had spoken to only one hour ago, was staying late working on something in her office in the Department of Mysteries when the Death Eaters had attacked. Now she was on the verge of dying. He scooped up Gabrielle and rushed to St. Mungo's. They were Charlotte's only living family left, so they had to be with her in her final moments.

When they reached the hospital room where she was, Remus held his whimpering daughter close to his chest as he held his wife's hand. At one point she barely opened her eyes, saw Remus and Gabrielle, and began to speak in a whisper.

"Remus," she said shakily, "I want you to know that I love you so much. Make sure that Elle knows I loved her with all my heart. Make sure she knows that I didn't abandon her. Let her know that I put up a fight, but now I have to let go. Please, both of you always remember not to cry because it's over, but smile because it's happened. I love you both so much, never forget that."

Those were the last words Charlotte Lupin ever spoke. As she finished her eyes closed shut and her heart faltered, leaving a broken Remus and sobbing Gabrielle by her bedside.

The next few weeks were filled with preparing for a funeral and trying to grieve. Remus put together a small service with just their closest friends and colleagues; James & Lily Potter with 7 month old baby Harry, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Frank & Alice Longbottom who brought along baby Neville, Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Slorace Slughorn, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, and Kingsley Shackeltbot.

Remus was just glad he could count on his friends during this tough time. He was quite worried at first about how his werewolf status would affect his custody of Gabrielle, but according to Dumbledore, he was able to convince the Ministry to "turn a blind eye". He named James Gabrielle's godfather, since Sirius was named Harry's. Remus couldn't believe how helpful Lily was being, even though she had Harry to take care of. Peter, well, Peter started to keep to himself. Remus thought Peter wasn't sure how to approach him anymore since his wife died, so he didn't think twice about it.

About five months later, Remus lost four of the most important people in his life. James and Lily were dead, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and poor Peter was dead too. If not for his daughter, he would truly be alone in the world. He lost five people that meant the world to him in less than a year. It didn't matter that voldemort was defeated. Even poor baby Harry was being sent away from the wizarding world. This led him to think, and also led him to have a conversation with his 15-month-old daughter.

"Gabrielle," he said, "it looks like it's just you and me now. I'm sorry if I can't provide all that much for you, but I'm trying my best, I promise. I'm sorry you can't go play with Harry either; Dumbledore won't let me take you to see him. I guess you'll have to go to the Weasley's or Hogwarts on the full moons. I'll try and find a job in the muggle world, don't worry. I love you with all my heart. You'll stick with me through think and thin, won't you Ellie?" Gabrielle just gurgled in response, and Remus smiled. He cradled her close to his chest and proceeded to carry her up the stairs so he could put her down for a nap. "It's just you and me kiddo, let's make the most of it." He finished, trying to sound as positive as possible in what seemed like that darkest time in his life.

Years past and every year Remus would take Gabrielle to visit her mother and the Potter's graves. When she started to reach the age where she would ask questions and comprehend things, he decided to stop taking her to the Potter's graves; he didn't want her to know that they had been friends with the Potter's in case she encountered Harry at Hogwarts. After all, he did not want Harry to think that they had abandoned him. He decided they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Eventually she grew older, and much excitement began on the day she turned eleven and received her Hogwarts letter.

(Gabrielle's POV)

MAY 13, 1991, 9 AM

"Gabrielle, wake up. Elle, come on wake up. Gab. Ellie, come sweetie, get up. How many different names do I have to call you to get you to wake up?" said my dad, Remus Lupin, as I finally decided to give up sleep and open my eyes.

"Morning Daddy," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his cheek. Next thing I knew I was pulled out of the bed and being swung around. I clutched his body and giggled until he put me down.

"Good morning darling," he said and then kissed my forehead. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"Think about it, Gabrielle. Put that intelligent little brain of yours to work. Here's a hint, think about the calendar."

I thought about it for a moment, slightly confused, and then it hit me. I nearly smacked myself on the forehead.

"How could I have forgotten!" I said and then looked at my father.

"Happy 11th Birthday Gabrielle! I love you so much" he said and then picked me up again, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Dad, I love you too" I said and smiled, then snuggled closer to him. He sat down and turned me around on his lap so I was facing him.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him. He pondered this question for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Well when you went to stay at the Weasly's last month, I asked Molly if it was alright if Ginny spent the day over here. Would you like that?"

"Like that!" I exclaimed, "I'd love that!" I was quite happy for the time being, but then something dawned on me.

"It's just Ginny coming over, right? I sure hope so because I don't want stupid Ron ruining my birthday. He always teases me about hanging out with 'the baby' of his family. I like Ginny, I don't care if I'm the same age as Ron and we'll be going to Hogwarts together. Goodness don't even expect me to sit with him on the Hogwarts express."

"Whoa, Gab, slow it down honey. It's not nice to call people stupid even if they can be mean to you sometimes. And I'm sure Ron doesn't mean all those things he says. He's probably jealous that you spend more time with his younger sister than him. After all, you're both the same age you'll probably be in Gryffindor together, unless you get put into Ravenclaw." He said, smiled, and then continued,

"That is, if you go to Hogwarts." My eyes went wide at this statement, and I went into a panicked frenzy.

"What do you mean _**if**_?" I said, "Am I not going to Hogwarts? How could you Daddy! I don't want to go to Beauxbatons!" I had hopped off his lap by this point, and was now pacing back and forth in front of my bed.

"Calm down Gabrielle. I was just saying that because you still haven't received your letter yet. But don't fret dear; since you are now eleven, it will be coming. If not today, then it will be here tomorrow. In fact, it could possibly be here already but as we have spent the past ten minutes up in your room, we have not been down to the kitchen to check. Let's go now; you're probably hungry anyways. And I might so happen to have your favorite strawberry French toast made." He winked and left my room. I raced down the stairs following him into the kitchen. When I walked in I smiled at the table that was already set and two plates stacked high with food. The table even had a purple tablecloth on it and a banner that read 'Happy 11th Birthday Gabrielle!' with owls flying all around. I sat down and tucked in.

When I had finished, my dad took one look at me and motioned to the stairs.

"You're all covered in syrup and what not. Go upstairs and shower. Then maybe you and I could go outside and fly around some before your guest arrives."

"Really Dad?" I asked, my eyes going wide in shock for the second time that morning. He never went flying.

"Well it is your birthday, no go on and get dressed. Ginny will be here before you know it."

I happily obliged and went to go take a shower. When I got out I dried myself off and put on a light purple embroidered shirt, a pair of jeans, and laceless black trainers. Then I turned to the mirror and took a look at myself. What reflected back was a girl with knotted, curly, blonde hair, and bluish-amber colored eyes. I grabbed my comb and started brushing out the tangles. When that was done I dried my hair and went back downstairs.

"Done already?" my dad asked.

"Yep. Can we go flying now?" was my reply. He nodded and I ran to my backyard, grabbed my broom, a Cleansweep 9, from the broom cupboard, and anxiously waited for my dad to come join me. It seemed like he was moving so slow, when in reality, he was almost sprinting to catch up with me.

"Okay Elle, you know the rules, stay in the perimeter of the backyard and no higher than the roof, alright?"

"Yes Dad, come one, let's go!" I said and then took off in the sky, zooming this way and that laughing and smiling and just having the best time I've had flying in a while. I decided to try a trick I had been reading about in my Quidditch magazine. I quickly flew up level with my roof, the limit of my height. Then I leaned forward and started to fly downward, going faster and faster nearing the ground each time, right as I was near the ground, I quickly pulled up and did spiral after spiral and corkscrewed until I got dizzy. I knew I was getting horrified looks from my father but I continued anyway. Then I heard the infamous whistle, and knew I had to come in.

"So soon Daddy? Do I really have to go in?" I pleaded.

"Yes, actually you do if you want to be done with lunch by the time Ginny gets here." He said.

"Oi! I almost forgot! C'mon dad, let's go inside and eat." I said now dragging him back inside so he could make the two of us lunch.

We walked back toward my house and I studied it for a moment. It had pale stonewalls, thatched roof, windows on both stories framed nicely with white shutters, the paint chipping ever so slightly here and there. I smiled, it was home. When we reached the kitchen, I sat down at the table while my father made lunch. I watched silently as he cooked the food the muggle way, whenever I asked him why, he just smiled at me. I decided to ask him a few more questions.

"Daddy," I asked, "how did you come by Bluebell Cottage?"

"Haven't I ever told you?" he responded, "this was my parents house, they bought it after, you know, and I was raised here since I was five years old. It's where I would come on break from Hogwarts, where my friends and family would come visit me, and where I probably one of the best childhoods someone of my kind could possibly have. After my parents and your mother and I moved in here after we married and my parents had passed away."

"Oh," I said, '"thanks for that explanation. I was curious to why we had such a nice house when at time you seem so opposed to buying yourself new things."

"Do you not like everything I get you?" he asked looking puzzled.

"No I do, and I know we have money, though not a lot since your muggle librarian job doesn't pay much, but I just wish you'd stop spending some of that money on things you buy me like random chocolate frogs and parchment and buy yourself something nice instead. I love you Dad, you deserve it." I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed myself closer to him.

"I love you too Gabrielle," he said and kissed the top of my head, "you remind me so much of your mother its quite scary actually." He said and chuckled. "Such a kind heart, only looking for the best in others and making sure others have what they need. What a refreshing trait to see in such a young person." He looked at the food and then back at me, "now sit down and tuck in if you want to be finished eating before Ginny gets here."

I nodded my head and began to eat. My father then sat down next to me and ate too. Before long we both were done and heard the floo fire up. Ginny was here!

"GINNY!" I said excitedly and ran into my living room.

"GABRIELLE!" She exclaimed, and we embraced. "Happy birthday!" Ginny continued.

"Thanks Gin," I said, "I can't believe I'm eleven already."

"I know," she replied, "I can't believe you'll be at Hogwarts next year, I'm quite jealous. With you and Ron and the twins gone, I'll be all by myself."

"Aw Ginny, I'm sure it won't be that bad. And you just reminded me of something." I told her. Then I turned to my father, who was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Follow me Gin, I need to ask my Dad something."

She nodded her head and followed me into the kitchen. My father saw us and began to speak.

"Good afternoon ladies! Hello there Ginny, how are you?" He said.

"Hi Mr. Lupin, I'm quite brilliant, actually." Ginny replied brightly.

"Oh Ginny dear, I told you that you can call me Remus, Mr. Lupin makes me feel old." He replied.

"Opps, sorry Remus." She said and blushed.

"It's quite alright. And Gabrielle, I believe you came in here for a reason?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, yes," I said, "Ginny here, reminded me that I haven't received my Hogwarts letter yet? Do you happen to know if I got it?" I asked.

"As a matter a fact I," he started but was cut off by a gray, tawny owl flying in through our kitchen window. I looked at the owl and smiled. It was a Hogwarts owl!

"Dad! Dad! It's a Hogwarts owl!" I said excitedly.

"Open the letter Gab!" Ginny said, just as excited as I. I grabbed the letter and scanned it.

**Miss Gabrielle Lupin**

**The Kitchen of Bluebell Cottage**

**Epping Forest, Essex**

The next thing I did was carefully open the letter. I pulled it out and read it in front of my Dad and Ginny.

**Dear Miss Lupin,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been given a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies. We await your owls by no later than July 31.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Dad! Dad!" I said, handing him the letter, "Please, please, please, please send them my owl! I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"I will Gab, slow down, why don't you and Ginny run off and find something to do and as soon as I finish cleaning up lunch I will send it. Don't worry. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both know that you'll be going. After all, haven't you been to Hogwarts twice already? During full moons? You know that there's no other question to what school you might go to. Your name has been on that list since the day you were born."

"Yes I know, and I've only been to Hogwarts on full moons when I was a baby, so I don't remember much of it." I just shrugged, and then turned to Ginny. "You want to go fly around the meadow?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said,

As we ran to the door I could faintly hear my father's instructions of 'Be careful!'. I knew this was going to be a great birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's been two weeks, and I got one positive review. So thank you Just Another Jessica for that. I'm hoping that there are more people reading this story, because if no one is, I'm just going to stop. So please, review. Even if you just write "hi" or "pigfarts" I don't really care. I just want to know that someone is reading. Heck! You can even leave me an anonymous review. (Just nothing vulgar people, let's keep the reviews PG) Wow, that was a really long author's note. Anyway, heres's Chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS ANYTHING THAY RELEATES TO THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. ANYTHING UNFAMILIAR IS OF MY OWN CREATION.**

CHAPTER TWO

(Gabrielle's POV)

SEPTEMBER 1, 1991, 8 AM

The early morning sun shone through my window, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, it was eight AM! I jumped out of bed and ran to my shower. I got out, quickly dried my hair, brushing out the curls and pulling the pieces that fall in my face back with a clip, and got dressed. I was wearing my favorite black, white, and gray striped jumper, a pair of jeans and black flats that I was going to wear with my new Hogwarts uniform. As soon as I was done getting ready, I went back into my room to double check that I had everything I needed in my trunk. Once I was sure I had all my robes and textbooks, I added a picture of my dad and I, my favorite muggle book, and my poster of the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch Team. Then I made sure that my new barn owl named Cue had everything she needed in her cage. Once that was done, I went downstairs to join my father for breakfast.

"Morning Daddy!" I said excitedly. He nodded his good morning and motioned me to sit down. When I sat down, I couldn't sit still. There was so much running through my brain. I was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts and I had a million questions that I wanted to ask my dad, but so little time to ask them. After all, it was already half past 9 and we had to leave in thirty minutes if we wanted to make it to Kings Cross Station in time.

"Dad," I asked him.

"Yes Gabrielle?" he replied.

"Would you be mad if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? You did say both you and Mum were in Gryffindor, and so were both your parents and Mum's parents."

"I would absolutely not be mad if you weren't sorted into Gryffindor. Sure I would be over the moon if my daughter was in Gryffindor, but if you weren't I don't think I would even be able to be mad. Whatever house you are sorted into would have gained a wonderful, caring, intelligent, brave young witch." He said confidently.

"Not even if I was sorted into Slytherin?" I asked.

"Not even if you were sorted into Slytherin." He said, and then continued, "Do you have everything? Is your trunk packed?"

"Yes Dad, it's packed. Everything is in there. I already checked." I told him.

"Do you have your wand?" He asked.

"Oh my! No! Thanks for reminding me Dad!" I said.

"Well go on then and get it, and as soon as you get back down here, we need to leave." He told me.

I ran upstairs to retrieve my 10¾-inch Hawthorn wand with Phoenix Tail Feather core that I had gotten only a few weeks before when we went to Diagon Alley. Once the wand was safely in my pocket, I ran back into my living room to meet my dad by the front door.

"Say goodbye Gabrielle, you aren't going to be back for a while." My dad said jokingly. I just looked at him, smiled, and shook my head. Then we got into our small car and started our journey to Kings Cross Station.

Once we reached the train station my dad helped me load up my trolley with my school trunk, Cue's cage, and the small bag that a brought with my robes in so I could change easily as we approached school.

"Can I see my ticket?" I asked him.

"Here you are, my dear," he said and handed me my ticket. I looked at it, then back to him.

"Platform 9¾? How the heck do you get to Platform 9¾? There's only a Platform 9 and Platform 10."

"Oh this is where the magic begins Gabrielle. You see, to get to Platform 9¾, you must get a running start and go straight through Platforms 9 and 10. Here, I'll show you. "

He wrapped one arm protectively around my waist and use the other arm to help me push the trolley. Then he started walking quickly bringing me along with him. We got closer and closer to the wall, and I was sure we were going to crash right into it. All of a sudden, we were walking right onto another platform, Platform 9¾.

"Wow!" was the only word I could muster. My dad just chuckled. I couldn't believe my eyes. All these kids and their families were running around waiting to board the train and be on their way to Hogwarts. My dad spoke,

"Well its 5 till 11, we, that's when the train leaves. You better get your things on the train."

I followed his instructions and grabbed my trunk and Cue's cage and handed them to one of the conductors. He gladly took it and put it on the train to be stored away during the ride. I was about to board when I remembered something. I turned around and looked at my dad. I hopped off the train, and ran straight into him, giving him the biggest possible hug that I could manage.

"I'm going to miss you so much Daddy." I said, looking up at him.

"I'm going to miss you to Elle," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"You're sure you're going to be all right, on, you know." I asked him.

"I'll be fine, after all I managed before you, you know." He said and chuckled.

"I love you Daddy." I told him. He sunk down to my level, kneeling in front of me now.

" I love you too Gabrielle. You're going to be great. Write me as soon as you can. And trust me there'll be a letter for you tomorrow. You just wait." He said. Then we had the biggest embrace that we've had in a long time. I only let go when I heard the final boarding whistle. I ran back to the train before turning around and shouting,

"I'll see you at Christmas time!" then I blew him a kiss and waved as the Hogwarts Express pulled away. I couldn't wait for my adventure to begin.

The next thing I had to do was go look for a compartment to sit in. I really didn't know anyone except Ron, and I wasn't to keen on sitting with him, but if he was in an open compartment, I guess I would. I was nearing the back of the train before I found an open compartment. Who happened to be inside? None other than Ronald Weasley himself. Someone else was in there too, a skinny boy with messy dark hair. I decided to knock.

"Hello Ron!" I said in my happiest voice.

"Oh, um hi Gabrielle," he mumbled.

"Would either of you mind if I sat here, there isn't any other open compartment?"

Ron thought about it for a moment before he spoke, but the dark haired boy beat him to it.

"Not at all he said." And let me sit down across from him. I finally got a good look at him, and nearly died of shock.

"I'm Har…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Oh my," I said, "you're Harry Potter, you're the boy who lived." I said, then blushed "Oh, I'm sorry, that was really tactless of me. I just can't believe it."

"That's quite alright," he said and smiled at me, "It's been happening a lot lately. I've been trying to get used to it. What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sorry! I'm Gabrielle Lupin." I said and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it, then I spoke again.

"I see you've met Ron here. If you're wondering how I know him, I'm friends with his younger sister Ginny. She'll be going to Hogwarts next year, but that's beside the point. Oh, and I guess that would mean I'm friends with Ron too." I said and the three of us laughed. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun train ride.

We were about half hour into the train ride when what looked like the candy lady came by our compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked sweetly. I looked at the trolley. I'd love to have something, and I have money too from my dad, but I didn't want to waste it. We aren't very well off to begin with, a job as a librarian didn't pay very well, so I decided not to get anything.

"No thank you," I said politely.

"Same here," said Ron, "I have my own" he continued, and then held up what looked like a squished sandwich. We both looked at Harry. He pulled out a pile of galleons!

"I'll have the lot," he said. The candy lady nodded and started handing him his candy. We both looked at him dumbstruck.

"It's obviously for all three of us," he said and smiled. "Take what you want." I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, so I just took a chocolate frog and a licorice wand. I laughed as Ron stuffed his face with everything he could get his hands on. "

That boy and food, I swear" I thought to myself, and just listened whilst Ron and Harry had a conversation.

When we were almost near the school and Ron was just about to show us a spell, a girl with curly, and very bushy, brown hair come to the door of the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy Neville has lost one." She stopped as she saw Ron take out his wand.

"Are you doing magic? Well let's see it then! I've tried a few simple spells, and they've worked for me." She said confidently.

Ron tried, and failed to do the spell. Finally I asked,

"What is your name, by the way?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "and you three are?"

"I'm Gabrielle Lupin," I said.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Golly, you're Harry Potter? " said Hermione as she sat down next to me. "What's wrong with your glasses? Wait, let me fix them! Occulos Repairo! "

Harry glasses were fixed perfectly.

"Thanks!" he said. Then Hermione got up.

"Well I must be going, would any of you like to come with me to look for Neville's toad? Oh, and you should change into your robes soon, as we should be arriving shortly. "

"I'll come," I said smiling, "Just let me change into my robes quickly. " I changed into my school robes and went to follow Hermione. She might be a tad but bossy and overbearing, but she's very nice and I think we'll be great friends.


End file.
